


Un regalo inaspettato

by GReina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, IwaOi Day, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: [(+18 NSFW) Iwaoi, soft BDSM]«Era ormai da qualche minuto il compleanno di Oikawa ed i suoi amici – nello specifico Makki e Mattsun – avevano deciso di organizzargli una festa “particolare”. Lo avevano bendato per poi guidarlo fino alla macchina e poi con quella chissà dove.» Certo Tooru non si sarebbe mai aspettato quello che successe in seguito.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Un regalo inaspettato

“D’accordo, ragazzi, sta iniziando a non essere più divertente!” era ormai da qualche minuto il compleanno di Oikawa ed i suoi amici – nello specifico Makki e Mattsun – avevano deciso di organizzargli una festa _“particolare”_. Lo avevano bendato per poi guidarlo fino alla macchina e poi con quella chissà dove. Aveva capito che doveva essere una casa e non un locale perché avevano superato prima un cancelletto e poi una porta d’ingresso. A nulla erano valse le lamentele del festeggiato: Makki e Mattsun si ostinavano ancora a non saziare la sua curiosità.

“Sta’ tranquillo, stai per essere soddisfatto.” sentì ghignare Hanamaki prima che il suo ragazzo lo riprendesse con quella che molto probabilmente – a giudicare dai gemiti di dolore del più basso – fu una gomitata alle costole.

Lo guidarono su per delle scale e poi di qualche passo dentro una stanza. Lo spinsero a sedersi solo per trovare la superfice comoda di una sedia imbottita.

“Dove siamo?” provò per l’ennesima volta, ma i suoi amici si limitarono ad afferrargli i polsi e a portarglieli dietro la schiena.

“Hey!” si rese conto troppo tardi che volevano legarglieli, così i due riuscirono a prevalere fissandogli i polsi con dei lacci di stoffa.

“Ragazzi…?” sussurrò a quel punto confuso, ma a rispondergli furono solo le loro mal trattenute risate.

“Ti abbiamo mai fatto un regalo di compleanno che non ti sia piaciuto, Capitano?” non lo era più ormai da tre anni, ma mai i due avevano smesso di chiamarlo in quel modo.

“Bendarmi e legarmi come un salame sarebbe il vostro regalo!?” chiese con un tono d’accusa.

“Oh, sì.” gli rispose la voce di Matsukawa.

“Ed anche uno dei migliori.” si aggiunse Hanamaki. Loro non poterono vederlo, ma Oikawa corrucciò gli occhi e nel frattempo gli altri due avevano finito di legargli anche le caviglie alle gambe della sedia.

“Finito!” annunciò felice Makki.

“Allora ci vediamo domani, Capitano.” rise Mattsun.

“Cosa??” sentì la porta della stanza chiudersi dietro i ragazzi, quindi iniziò a lottare contro i lacci.

“Makki, Mattsun!” continuava a sbraitare “Che cazzo, ragazzi!” sapeva di meritarsi uno scherzo simile. Era stato molto stronzo a volte. I suoi scherzi – d’altronde – erano famosi per far divertire soltanto lui. Bendarlo e legarlo solo per poi abbandonarlo probabilmente per ore in una stanza sconosciuta era assolutamente una cosa che Hanamaki e Matsukawa avrebbero potuto fare, eppure sperava che almeno per il suo compleanno gli risparmiassero cose tanto crudeli! Poi, sentì la porta riaprirsi e sorrise mentre sospirava.

“Credevo che mi avreste lasciato qui per-” ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando sentì la porta anche richiudersi e la chiave girare nella serratura.

“Mattsun?” chiese quando sentì dei passi avvicinarsi “Makki?” riprovò, e non sentendo risposta iniziò a lottare contro la stoffa che lo teneva legato. Si paralizzò solo quando una mano forte iniziò ad accarezzargli il torace sbottonandogli i primi due bottoni della camicia per insinuarsi sotto il tessuto. Oikawa trattenne il respiro quando anche l’altra raggiunse la sua pelle ed entrambe presero a stuzzicargli i capezzoli.

“C-chi sei?” chiese deglutendo, ma non ottenne risposta. Lo sconosciuto ritirò le mani solo per sbottonare il resto della camicia e con impeto calargliela fino a dove le corde permettevano. Oikawa stava per protestare quando anche i suoi pantaloni presero ad essere aperti.

“Fermo!” tentò ancora. Per quanto a Tooru piacesse il sesso c’erano dei limiti: non disdegnava una botta e via con qualche sconosciuto affascinate, e in questo poteva anche fidarsi del gusto dei suoi amici, ma c’erano alcune questioni importanti, come ad esempio il preservativo, sui quali non transigeva. L’uomo non lo ascoltò, invece gli abbassò pantaloni e mutande in un sol colpo. Poi, avvicinò le labbra alla sua pelle e prese a baciare e a succhiare parte del suo collo.

“Fermati! Se non sono consenziente è stupro!”

“Mmh.” quel l’unico, basso e roco mormorio ebbe il potere di bloccare ogni altra protesta di Oikawa mentre il suo corpo rabbrividiva di piacere “E tu non sei consenziente?” chiese lascivo.

“Iwa-chan…” sussurrò incredulo, felice, impaziente e voglioso. Ad un tratto, quella situazione passò dall’essere estremamente stressante ad assolutamente eccitante. Il suo corpo reagì in fretta facendo scattare in alto il proprio cazzo e in avanti il proprio collo alla vana ricerca delle labbra dell’altro.

“Iwa-chan!” ripeté più piagnucolante ed urgente. Lo voleva. Lo voleva subito. Iwaizumi rise. Probabilmente in quel momento Oikawa doveva essere un bello spettacolo da vedere, supplicante e disperato com’era, ma i due – nonostante si sentissero più che spesso per telefono – non si vedevano da quando Oikawa si era trasferito in Argentina e l’altro in America. Adesso che entrambi erano lì, in Giappone, per quanto potesse apparire disperato Tooru non aveva nessuna voglia di perdere tempo. Dello stesso avviso, comunque, dovette essere Iwaizumi, perché non si fece attendere oltre e lo baciò.

Fu un bacio brutale, appassionato. Non il primo che si scambiavano ma sicuramente il più urgente ed eccitato. Sebbene Oikawa non facesse altro che spingersi verso l’altro, Iwaizumi pensò comunque bene di afferrargli i capelli sulla nuca in una stretta ferrea e con quella spingerlo il più possibile in avanti. Avevano entrambi il fiato corto quando Hajime decise di interrompere quel contatto. Oikawa gemette contrariato, ma non protestò oltre quando le labbra di Iwaizumi tornarono sul suo corpo: prima sul collo, poi sul petto, sui capezzoli, il ventre ed infine l’inguine.

“Ah-! Iwa-chan!” chiamò mentre senza preavviso l’altro lo prendeva completamente in bocca. Oikawa sentì la lingua dell’altro avvolgerlo e poi le labbra iniziare a scendere e salire seguendo un ritmo costante. Tooru tirò ancora i lacci che lo tenevano fermo a causa dell’immane impulso di afferrare i capelli di Iwaizumi. Non riuscendo ad attirarlo più vicino con le proprie mani, decise quindi di spingersi con i fianchi verso di lui, ma il corvino non glielo permise e – afferrandogli le anche – lo costrinse a stare fermo. Oikawa sospirò.

“Questo non dovrebbe essere il mio regalo di compleanno?” chiese piagnucolando “Dovresti darmi quello che voglio!” Iwaizumi si tirò indietro solo per ridere canzonatorio e rispondere:

“Vuoi dirmi che questo non è quello che vuoi?”

“Voglio di più.” fu l’immediata risposta. Iwaizumi si sollevò e gli mise un dito sotto il mento.

“I bravi bambini chiedono le cose per favore, se vogliono ottenere ciò che desiderano.” il cuore di Oikawa palpitò più in fretta, carico di rabbia, umiliazione ed eccitazione insieme.

“Per favore.” non riuscì a impedirsi di chiedere, la benda che gli nascondeva il ghigno soddisfatto di Hajime come alleata. “Ti prego, Iwa-chan. Voglio di più.” il corvino lo baciò ancora, poi tornò ad occuparsi della sua erezione, questa volta con una mano. Oikawa gemette a quelle attenzioni, ma ancora insoddisfatto iniziò a lamentarsi. Lottò ancora per liberare le mani e per la prima volta con forza tentò di svincolare le gambe nel vano tentativo di allontanare quella mano peccaminosa che troppo in fretta e nel modo sbagliato lo stava portando verso l’atto finale.

“Iwa-chan, ti prego! Ti prego!!” urlò disperato, quindi Iwaizumi si fermò. Rise divertito prima di sporgersi fino all’orecchio di Tooru e sussurrare roco:

“Bravo, bambino.” Oikawa sospirò stanco per lo sforzo di trattenersi e soddisfatto della lode. Iniziò a sperare che Iwaizumi gli avrebbe dato una ricompensa per quello, ma non osò chiedere.

Quando sentì i lacci sulle gambe venire meno, il castano lasciò che Iwaizumi lo muovesse come voleva. Sapeva di poter mettere fine a tutta quella scena in qualsiasi momento: Hajime non avrebbe mai fatto nulla che non volesse anche lui. Eppure, temeva che se solo avesse provato a uscire dal suo ruolo l’altro si sarebbe tirato indietro, e quella sicuramente era l’ultima cosa che Tooru voleva.

Fu condotto fino al letto e lì fatto inginocchiare. Ancora bendato, Oikawa sentì il materasso cedere dietro di lui a causa del peso dell’altro e seppe che Iwaizumi l’aveva raggiunto sopra le coperte. Gli venne baciato il collo, poi la nuca, e Tooru sospirò per la delicatezza e la dolcezza che gli venne mostrata. Girò il viso e subito venne ricompensato con un bacio lento e calmo. Il castano gemette contro le labbra dell’altro pensando a quanto tutto quello gli fosse mancato. Poi, tutto il romanticismo sembrò morire: Iwaizumi gli afferrò la nuca e con energia lo spinse verso il basso. Con le mani ancora impedite dietro la schiena, Oikawa non ebbe modo di reggersi, cosicché il suo volto raggiunse le coperte allo stesso modo del petto mentre il bacino veniva tenuto più in alto dalle possenti mani di Hajime.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa si spinse indietro chiedendo di più, e l’altro non si fece attendere. Afferrò con entrambe le mani le natiche del castano e le allargò in modo che la sua lingua avesse più libero accesso. Tooru si morse forte il labbro per impedirsi di gemere spudoratamente, ma un attimo dopo ci ripensò e si disse che se proprio Iwaizumi aveva deciso di torturarlo, anche lui si sarebbe preso la propria dose di soddisfazione. Diede quindi libero sfogo alla propria voce urlando sempre più forte e dimenandosi mentre l’erezione – premuta tra il proprio corpo e il materasso – diventava sempre più bagnata.

Ghignò soddisfatto quando sotto i propri gemiti sentì la lampo dei pantaloni di Iwaizumi aprirsi e poi il fruscio del tessuto scivolare per lasciare le sue gambe. Non sapeva se Hajime lo stesse guardando o se fosse girato per posare i propri vestiti da qualche parte, ma comunque Tooru si spinse ancora all’indietro supplicando affinché il proprio invito venisse accettato.

“Oikawa.” chiamò roco ed urgente il corvino.

“Iwa-chan!” fu la risposta anche se _“Entra!”_ era quello che intendeva. Iwaizumi lo fece ancora attendere ed invece che del suo cazzo l’altro dovette accontentarsi delle dita: prima una, poi due.

“Per favore, Iwa-chan!” non poteva vederlo, eppure Tooru sapeva che l’altro stava ghignando. Lo sentì avvicinarsi al proprio volto prima che rispondesse:

“Oh? Hai imparato.” Oikawa annuì. “Dimmi cosa vuoi.” ordinò, malvagio, il corvino.

“Iwa-chan…” si lamentò Tooru mentre arrossiva.

“Dimmelo, se lo vuoi.” il castano imprecò mentalmente. Lui ed Iwaizumi avevano deciso anni prima che iniziare una vera relazione – visti i loro domicili – sarebbe stato più doloroso che piacevole. Non si erano mai posti limiti su altre uscite ed entrambi non avevano risparmiato i dettagli nei racconti quando si erano visti con altri. Tra i due, neanche a dirlo, Oikawa era quello che rimorchiava e si vantava di più ed ogni volta Iwaizumi gliel’aveva fatta pagare cara. Come in questo caso.

“Voglio che mi scopi.”

“Invece potrei lasciarti qui, in questo modo.” la sola idea fece rabbrividire il castano. Era talmente eccitato da non dubitare di poter venire anche da solo strusciandosi con le mani legate contro il materasso del letto, ma l’insoddisfazione di farlo in quel modo sarebbe stata tale da oscurare qualsiasi effimero piacere che avrebbe provato eiaculando.

“No!” urlò più forte e disperato di quanto non avesse voluto. “Per favore! Per favore, Iwa-chan! Voglio te. Ti voglio dentro!!” tentò di compiacerlo con ogni mezzo e quando la risata di Iwaizumi raggiunse le sue orecchie, seppe di esserci riuscito. Le sue orecchie captarono il rumore di un preservativo che veniva aperto e la sua erezione ebbe un sussulto d’aspettativa. Sentì il peso di Hajime spostarsi mentre si posizionava meglio dietro di lui e da lì una mano che gli afferrava salda una natica. Trattenne il respiro quando sentì Iwaizumi iniziare ad entrare dentro di lui solo per poi buttarlo fuori tremolante e soddisfatto ad ogni centimetro guadagnato. Il fastidio fu minimo e il piacere tanto, così quando entrò del tutto Oikawa non perse tempo e gli chiese di muoversi provando a spingersi quanto più indietro possibile.

Se Iwaizumi si era fatto attendere nel penetrarlo, non lo fece invece per iniziare a spingere. Afferrò ferreo un fianco di Tooru mentre l’altra mano la premeva tra le sue scapole schiacciandolo forte contro il letto. Pompò in fretta e con impeto cambiando angolazione e ritmo di tanto in tanto.

“Ah! Ah!! Iwa-! Iwa-chan!” continuava a ripetere confuso quanto eccitato. “Ti prego!” piagnucolava mentre il suo cazzo iniziava a gocciolare ignorato. Oikawa iniziò ad andare incontro alle spinte dell’altro, e quel lieve movimento iniziò a stimolargli l’erezione.

“Sì…!” si ritrovò a gemere “Di più!” Iwaizumi lo prese in parola e – afferrando meglio e con entrambe le mani i suoi fianchi – si fermò solo un attimo per sistemare meglio le ginocchia e spingersi di nuovo dentro con maggior forza. I gemiti gli erano impossibili da trattenere, Oikawa neanche ci provava. Aveva iniziato a piagnucolare: voleva arrivare all’appagamento finale, sapeva che sarebbe stato facile se Iwaizumi l’avesse masturbato, ma voleva anche e forse con maggior impeto che tutto quello continuasse.

“Hajime!!” gli scappò il nome dell’altro.

“Cazzo!” gli venne detto in risposta con voce roca ed affannata. Il corvino uscì completamente da lui e Oikawa si lamentò. Le mani gli vennero sciolte in fretta e Tooru non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiedersi perché o se ne fosse felice o triste che Iwaizumi l’aveva rigirato in modo tale da farlo stendere sulla schiena, gli aveva afferrato di nuovo i polsi e – portandoglieli sopra la testa – legati di nuovo insieme. Il nodo che lo strinse fu più stretto e doloroso di quello poco prima studiato con attenzione da Hanamaki, ma Oikawa non se ne curò, voleva solo che Iwaizumi tornasse a scoparlo. Stava per supplicarlo quando una mano con violenza gli tolse la benda. Tooru si abituò immediatamente alla pacata luce della stanza e deglutì incantato alla visione di Iwaizumi. Aveva il volto arrossato ed una leggera patina di sudore lo ricopriva da capo a piedi. I suoi addominali non erano mai stati tanto scolpiti e gli anni lo stavano rendendo giorno dopo giorno sempre più sexy. Si sollevò in fretta per raggiungere le sue labbra, così Iwaizumi decise di incontrarlo a metà strada baciandolo a fondo e con foga. Oikawa non si accorse di quello che le braccia dell’altro stessero facendo finché un forte e quasi doloroso strattone non gli rese noto che aveva passato il laccio di stoffa che gli legava i polsi attorno alla testata del letto e poi lì era stato fissato. Il castano studiò i nuovi impedimenti capendo in fretta che se avesse provato a tirare si sarebbe solo fatto male. Hajime seguì il suo movimento sperimentale e ghignò soddisfatto quando capì di averlo legato bene. Tooru stava per protestare quando l’altro gli sollevò le gambe afferrandolo da dietro le ginocchia solo per spingere le stesse ai lati della sua testa.

“Oikawa!” gemette il corvino mentre si spingeva dentro, Tooru rispose soddisfatto al suono del suo nome pronunciato da lui.

“Mmh!” sospirò quando inglobò del tutto l’altro. “Hajime…” la prima volta l’aveva chiamato in quel modo d’impulso, ma adesso non aveva nessuna intenzione di rimangiarselo “Ah-!! Hajime!” il corvino iniziò a muoversi con urgenza, il cazzo di Oikawa ancora ignorato. Il castano lottò contro i legami: voleva toccarsi! Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi, sapeva che stava solo facendo in modo di procurarsi dolore ai polsi, eppure era più forte di lui. Iwaizumi iniziò a martellare più forte, più veloce. I volti di entrambi deformati dal piacere estremo che stava per essere raggiunto. Hajime iniziò a gemere non riuscendo più a trattenersi e quel suono mandò definitivamente in orbita Oikawa.

“Hajime, ti prego! Ti prego, fa male!!” aveva bisogno di venire come mai nella vita. Iwaizumi lo baciò con impeto e forza mentre gli lasciava libera una gamba per infilare la mano tra i loro corpi e con quella accarezzare veloce e con energia la lunghezza di Oikawa.

“Sì!!” urlò. Gli servirono pochi secondi per arrivare: contrasse le dita dei piedi e chiuse le mani intorno alla stoffa che lo legava; sbarrò gli occhi e poi venne abbondante e violento. Il suo corpo si strinse intorno al cazzo di Hajime che intensificò le ultime spinte prima di urlare: _“Tooru!”_ e raggiungerlo infine oltre la linea.

Ansimarono entrambi: Oikawa con le mani ancora legate ed Iwaizumi buttato a peso morto sul corpo dell’altro. Gli occorsero diversi secondi anche solo per pensare di muovere un muscolo, poi Hajime uscì da lui, si sfilò il preservativo che venne annodato e gettato ed infine liberò Oikawa. Subito, il castano gli circondò il collo con le braccia per divorarlo ancora con i suoi baci. Iniziarono come sempre con impeto, ma presto si calmarono. Tutte le loro energie esaurite nella sessione di sesso più spettacolare che avessero mai avuto. Rimasero sdraiati ad accarezzarsi e a coccolarsi con tenerezza ad occhi chiusi per moltissimi minuti prima che Oikawa parlasse ancora:

“Il regalo di compleanno più bello che io abbia mai avuto”.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> Tutto questo perché Makki e Mattsun si sono resi conto troppo tardi di non aver comprato un regalo di compleanno a quella drama queen di Oikawa e quindi “Okay, diamogli il cazzo di Iwaizumi.”


End file.
